Biomarkers when available allow for certain malignancies to be either diagnosed early, recurrences to be diagnosed early, or allow for sequential analysis for the evaluation of treatment. These parameters are usually more sensitive indicators of disease than conventional diagnostic techniques. In an attempt to identify biomarkers from patients with advanced malignancies, blood samples were drawn at the time of admission and sequentially during treatment. Thirty-five patients have had multiple blood samples drawn for CEA, calcitonin, vasopressin, ACTH, and C3dp-C. Clinical correlation with biomarker data will be made to determine if there might be any relationship.